The Daughter of Loki
by Minaki-Shiyoki-Sisters
Summary: No one wanted her. Was that the reason Odin threw her over a gate? When her father is kidnapped, her uncle summons her forth to aid him to help. But will the Avengers come to like the goddess of the underworld? Tony/Hel/Steve. Minor Thor/Loki
1. Hel

**Hello my fellow FF readers. I am your hostess for this adventure. For warning for slight OOC-ness and my crappy writing. ^ ^; I am warning you now... If you don`t like my character version of Hel, please leave. ^ ^;**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE. References to Norse Mythology.**

He was where? Jotunhiem? Why were the Avengers involved this time? " He tried to kill us and Earth, Thor! Why would we want to rescue him? " Thor was silent. He cared for his brother deeply. The all-father did as well, which is why he was sent to Midgard to ask for his friend's help.

Bruce was silent for a moment. " Yes Thor, why must we help... this brother of yours? " Thor again was silent. He opened his mouth to speak but a loud explosion interrupted him. It was in the kitchen.

" Jarvis, what in hell's name happened? " Tony was rather angry today. Too much stress on the mortal's body.

" I am sorry sir, I do not know what exactly happened. " Came the computer's reply. Tony grumbled under his breath while he hastily went to check it out.

Steve decided to speak up, " Thor, I know you can for your brother, but we are mortals... We can't exactly go where you want us too... As far as I'm concerned, you're brother can handle himself. " Steve tried to respond in the most polite way possible.

Thor lowered his gaze, thinking to himself. " My friends, I must beg you to assist me. I fear my brother cannot handle himself as you say. He has lost his magic and that caused himself to be kidnapped. " Thor finally spoke, his fingers resting at his chin. They would prove help if they would only listen. Thinking to himself, he finally gained access to his father.

" _Father, is there anyway we can have Loki's children assist us?_ " Thor asked his father, a question that had been bothering him since the beginning.

" … _Possibly. I have one in mind._ She _will work with you, I am sure._ " Came his father's reply. Thor instantly grinned, confusing most of his friends before him. Natasha and Clint were completely silent. They were more concerned if Tony was alright in the kitchen than saving a criminal.

As if their concerns were pushed aside, Tony came out of the kitchen. " Thor, I would advise as to why you have that grin on your face? " The man of Iron was truly confused and quite pissed off. His new stove had blown up. No thanks to Thor on that one.

" My friends, have I ever told you that Loki is a father? " At that moment, all heads turned to Thor.

After hours of explaining, Thor finished with saying, " Hel was the last born. She is the youngest and Loki's only daughter. I have contacted my father... She will be coming with us to save my brother. " Thor spoke, smiling.

" So let me get this straight... He gave birth to a horse? A eight-legged horse? Which is your father's horse... Okay, I need some time to let this sink in. " The Man of Iron was so funny. Thor nodded and looked at the others for a reaction. They all seemed confused besides Natasha and Clint. They seemed bored and wanting to leave.

" _Uncle? Do explain why my father is in __Jotunhiem__, captured and near death?_ " Came an eerily voice inside Thor's head. It was indeed female, but had a sweet voice... With venom soaking her words. Thor's smile faltered as he sent the information to her. Waiting a few seconds Thor heard, " _Tell me your location uncle. I will be there shortly._ " Thor sent her the information again and Thor blinked. He stared out the window of the Stark tower and a giant crack and loud car horns went off immediately. Everyone ran to the windows and prepared themselves for the threat.

" Relax my friends! " Thor tried to ease them, but failed. Bruce wasn't hulking out, but seemed like he would at any second. Tony walked out and soon was in his iron man suit, waiting. Waiting for something evil to arise and spread fire everywhere. Thor only sighed and walked out as well, swinging is hammer and flying down to crack. " Hel! It is so nice to see you! "

A woman stepped out and the ground folded back to the way it was and it was back to normal. " Uncle, please do tell your mortal friends to stop giving me glares. It makes me feel... unwanted. " Sarcasm was drenched in the woman's voice. Tucking a black strand of hair behind her ear, she stared up at her uncle with bright green eyes.

Hel was truly was Loki's daughter. Her hair was shoulder length and her attire was a ball gown that was entirely dark green to bring out the color of eyes. A scythe was on her hand and a skull in the other. " Thor, is this Hel? She's rather... " Steve started, trying to keep his guard up.

" Dark? Deadly? Sinister? Do not judge mortal. It may be the last time you do. " An eerie smile appeared on her face as she stepped forward. " Luckily, the stupid all-father has told me not to murder any of you. Lets see how far I can last, shall we? " That same smile appeared as she walked forward. She reeked of death and she seemed almost dead like. " Come on mortals, I do not have all the time in the world. The faster we find my father, the faster you can get on with your lives. "

Steve reluctantly followed her into the Stark tower. As did the others. She had a queen aura about her and they all were curious. Not to mention she seemed rather distant and cold. But more cold physically than emotionally. Tony ran ahead of her and stopped her. " Who said we were saving your father? He nearly killed all of Earth! " Hel sighed. Stubborn mortal. " Thor told me. As for the correction, he destroyed one city, did he not? All those souls he killed were sent to me after all. I know. "

" Why you? What god are you anyway? " Tony asked, glaring at the woman before him.

" I am a _goddess_ of the Underworld. That is why my name is Hel... Or Hela... Or Hell. I prefer Hel myself. Did Thor fail to explain that to you in his excitement for his only niece to come and aid saving her father? From her servants of course. I am more giant than goddess, but I am the queen of Jotunhiem, Nifelhiem and Helhiem. My father's kidnapping had nothing to do with me. There is someone else trying to take control of my realm. " Hel explained, sending the most chilling and death glare to Anthony Stark.

Tony however did not move and inch. Natasha and Clint rolled their eyes as Clint stepped forward, grabbing Tony and pulling everyone aside. " We have to report to Nick at some point... " " I do not believe that is a good idea Hawkman. " " Shut it god of thunder. " " What did you say? "

Hel sighed and entered the building unnoticed until Jarvis alerted Stark. " Sir, Hel is walking around in your lab. "

" SHIT! " Tony shouted, startling Steve and the others. He took off and appeared in his lab shortly after. Hel had seemed to be staring at her father's staff. " Pray tell in Odin's name is my father's staff being held in your possession? " Tony couldn't tell if she was angry or just bored. " To test on it. Science versus Magic and all that junk. Do you know much about your father? " Tony asked his voice drawling. Hel nodded, understanding. Thinking for a moment, she looked up at Tony. " Do you have a beach near here? I have someone I need to speak with. "


	2. Jormungardr

**Chapter 2 for any of the curious readers. c;**

Tony stared at the so called, ' Goddess of the Underworld. ' She seemed full of bullshit. What did she question again? Oh right, a beach. " We have a beach... But it may be too rocky for you, _Princess._ " He mocked and soon felt a scythe blade at his neck. Of course, he was still in his suit, so she couldn't do much damage. Or so he thought. That blade was filled with magic and it soon was melting his suit. " Hey, hey, hey! Stop that! " He walked backwards and aimed for her. She only gave a roll of her eyes as a response.

" I do what I want, Anthony Stark. " Hel responded, turning on her heel and walked away. She exited his lab and he growled under his breath. Addressing him as if she knew him well. It pissed him off to no end! Practically going around thinking she owned his place. No, it was his. Marching out of his lab, he grabbed her shoulder and twirled her around. Hel's bored face pissed him off even more. He grabbed her by the neck and tossed her into a few walls. Fear suddenly appeared in her eyes, but soon as that happened, he looked around.

How'd he get back in his lab? And why was she still in here? " What the hell! " He shouted, firing some missiles at her. Jarvis could clean their mess later. Hel yawned, catching them and threw them out the nearest window. " I am not here to fight, Anthony Stark. Your mind was just weak enough to fall for one of my illusions. Now about that beach... " Turning on her heel, she walked out until she was on the first floor. She saw her uncle and smiled. " Apparently there is a beach. I will return after I speak to my brother. Surely you do not wish to come with me? " Thor stared at her and then looked down. " No, g-go ahead. "Smiling Hel nodded and took her leave.

Steve, who was standing next to Thor, glanced his way. " Is she going to see that serpent? Why do you seem... hesitant to go with her? " Steve asked, placing a gentle hand on Thor's shoulder. " Jormungardr is the Midgardian serpent. At the end of the world, Ragnarok, He is destined to poison me and kill me. I am sorry my friends, but if anyone wants to see the extent of Loki's children, they may. " Thor spoke, smiling a bit. Tony came walking in, glaring at Thor. " Why is she helping us again? She seems too much like her father! " Thor sighed and shook his head.

" It is required Man of Iron. She knows the realm far better than any Asgardian. " Thor explained, furrowing his brows slightly. Did Hel do something to Tony that made him uneasy? " Did she give you an illusion? She tends to do that... sorry Man of Iron. Tony just scoffed and headed to his quarters. Steve sighed and decided he would go after Hel. " I will go look at her. Does anyone...? " He wondered, seeing Bruce starting to stand, but only to walk away to his quarters. Steve blinked and sighed, grabbing his shield and headed for the door.

* * *

Hel stood on the beach. It was night time and the beach was clear. " Jormungardr... If you can hear me, can you come see me? " She asked the waves. Silence. Sighing and shaking her head, she sat down on the beach, the scythe at her side. Hearing someone behind her, she glanced at the Captain. " Thor said he was supposed to be killed by your brother? " Steven Rogers spoke, frowning slightly as he stood next to her. " ... Yeah. All of my family dies in the end... But I do not die. " There was sadness in her voice.

A rumble and the number of waves increased as the height of them. A very large serpent like head appeared and Hel jumped to her feet, smiling. It had been ages since she last saw her older brother. A slithering tongue licked her body. " Jormungardr! It has been a _very_ long time! Say, I just wanted to tell you... Father has been kidnapped. Someone is trying to take over my land. Uncle is here, but I am sure you would not want to see him. " Jormungardr glared and then his eyes looked over at the human near her.

Hel noticed and stepped in front of his view. " He is not a sailor, Jorry. " Another flicker of the serpent's tongue before it sunk beneath the waves. Hel sighed and then saw her brother rise again. " _**Hel thank you for informing me. I am in your debt, sister.**_ " Hel heard as Jormungardr opened his mouth, showing off his venom dripping fangs to Steve. Hel smiled softly and walked into the waves, not caring for her attire. Touching Jormungardr's nose with her hand, a bright blue light shot up to the sky before Steve had to run back to the Stark tower.

The blue light disappeared and Jormungardr returned to the depths of the ocean. Hel smiled and she turned, leaving.

* * *

Tony Stark was tossing and turning in his bed. Wide awake and every time he closed his eyes, Hel's eerie smile lingered. Making an un-human noise, he sat up and decided he needed the strongest shot of whiskey he could take. Climbing out of bed, he grabbed the nearest pair of pants he could find and lazily put them on. He walked out to the elevator and pressed the button. Seeing the door open, he growled. " Hello _princess._ " He grumbled. He walked in and expected her to walk out. " Hello mortal. " She flinched her gaze away. Was she crying? Or had been? An awkward silence appeared and Tony cleared his throat. " Have a nice, uh, reunion? " He asked, seeing her smile slightly.

" Yes, thank you kindly for the question. " She seemed like someone else. As if she caught on to his curiousness, Hel let out a dry laugh. " I get emotional after seeing my family. I only see them in my dreams or talk to them telepathically. " Hel explained, trying to ease Tony's nerves. If only it was working. Sighing softly to herself, Hel quit talking. " Nice to know. Some god and goddess thing, right? " Tony asked as they arrived to the floor that was the same floor that had Loki in it. Hel entered first then stopped as she looked around. " My father was in this room, I can tell. " By the dented floor and rather broken glass everywhere, Tony sighed. " How much do you care for your father exactly? "

The question caught her off-guard. Hel blinked and thought. Laughing slightly as she walked over to some seats and gently sat down. " Well... That is a hard question to answer. I have more of a love-hate relationship with my father. " She spoke dryly, frowning in thought. " Maybe if you do some research on Norse Mythology, you would get why. Of course, it is obvious we are not a myth. " She smiled softly.

Tony on the other hand, listened. He poured himself a shot of whiskey and downed it. He looked at Hel and soon heard her start to slur her words as she soon fell asleep. Great. Maybe Thor was still here? He could get the girl to... Never mind. Thor would probably destroy everything on his way up here and down to her room. Tony groaned. Why did he let her stay here again? Shaking his head, he walked over to her and picked her up, expecting her to be dead weight. But it was the opposite. She was light and almost fragile. NO! Don't let her get to your head Anthony Stark.

Walking out of the elevator, he walked across the room and over to a spare room. He laid her down on the bed and stared for a bit. " For Loki's daughter, you're not much of a bitch that I thought you would be. " Tony whispered before leaving the room. However, Hel opened her eyes and smiled softly before drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is done ~ :3 Any reviews are loved. 3 So... Tony or Steve. Hel needs to end up with someone you know. It is almost 10am and I haven't slept all night! 8D ... I should soon, huh?**


	3. Sparks

**Chapter 3. I didn`t get any reviews... Oh well. Well, this chapter has Loki in it! c: SO PREPARE YOURSELVES!****  
**

* * *

Why was it so dark? Cold too. Groaning loudly, the God of Mischief and Lies woke up rather slowly. Loki was in a magic cell from what he could tell. But why? Wasn't he supposed to be in Asgard? Opening his eyes fully, he could tell he was not in Asgard. But in Jotunhiem? Was he kidnapped?

" _Good morning sleeping beauty. You have been asleep for a long time... About two days._ " Two days? And what was with the unknown voice in his head. His magic was gone and he felt weak. He hated the feeling. It made him unequal from Thor... Surely that buffoon was on his way over too. " _Too bad he is not. Thor is in Midgard._ " Figures.

" Who are you? Where are you? " Loki questioned, sitting up from the bed he was given. A body materialized into his room and the face was definitely a frost giant's. Loki sighed softly. " _My name is none of your business, Laufeyson._ " It spoke, a very masculine voice signaling it was indeed male. The surname however... " _However, if you are curious... You are not our target._ " Wait. If Loki wasn't the target, who was? " Then why am I here? " The figure chuckled and turned his back to Loki. " _To succeed in bringing down _your_ only daughter. She thinks she is QUEEN of this land._ " A pause and Loki could tell the monster was agitated.

" Why do you want to bring down Hel? She has done nothing wrong! " Loki exclaimed, before the frost giant turned on his heel. It walked over and touched Loki. " _Oh but she has... You see, she has ordered all of Jotunhiem to bow down to her in her own amusement. She's forced illusions and-_ " Loki heard enough and his hand shot up and started choking the frost giant. " I do not care what she has done. She is _my_ daughter. She does what she thinks is necessary. And if you hate it, live with it. " Loki hissed, growling under his breath before coughing horribly.

With his magic gone, Loki was starting to get sick. Really sick. Gods _never_ get sick...

* * *

Thor was worried. Hel was screaming in her sleep. Bruce and Tony were trying to wake her up, but it wasn't work. Thor even tried. Natasha and Clint however had to go on a mission. Probably to tell Nick Fury about her. " Jarvis! Tell me what's wrong! " Thor heard Tony yell from outside the door. Thor paced before busting the door open and pushed Bruce and Tony away. " HEL! " Thor's voice boomed and Hel immediately woke up. Her green eyes were now a bright silver. " _... I am sorry._ " Hel's voice echoed in the room, her mouth not moving.

Bruce looked at Thor and then at the girl. She was really pale and had a weak system. Dead like... Maybe that's what being dead was? Weak? And what was she sorry for? Bruce watched as her eyes returned to the bright green. " Sorry... My father is in a worse state. Not only is he in Jotunhiem... His magic is not with him. " Thor's face was filled with anger. " We must go to him then! Come Hel! " Thor grabbed her hand and Hel tugged her hand away. " No! I will not go with you uncle! " Hel shouted, her face falling. Her black hair fell forward and she stood, grabbing her scythe.

" I will not go with an imbecilic buffoon thinking war is the best answer. " Hel spoke, scoffing at Thor. " Has that stupid Odin really taught you nothing? " Hel continued, walking over to Thor. " We have to think of a diversion before we waltz in there. " She spoke softly. Tony, who was on the sidelines next to Bruce, spoke up. " She's kinda right. We need to think of a plan. "

" Sir, Nick Fury is in the elevator. " Great. Tattling on Tony now were they?

" STARK! EXPLAIN THIS! " Why did Tony have to do it? Tony sighed and moved past Thor and Hel. Hel however was curious of this Nick Fury guy. Following Tony, she jogged a bit to catch up to his step.

" What's to explain? " Tony asked, looking back at Hel. He side-stepped and Hel sighed. So much for hiding.

Nick Fury looked at Hel and glared at her. " Who is this? "

" My name is Hel. " Hel spoke up, voice slightly cracked. After all, she was screaming in her sleep earlier.

" ... Stark, what is this about rescuing a criminal? ! " Nick turned slightly to look at Tony.

Tony only shrugged in response. " Ask Thor. He dragged us in. Same with Hel. "

Hel glared and then looked at Thor. " My father was kidnapped out of his cell in Asgard and into my realm, mortal- "

" Father? Loki is a parent? " Nick Fury interrupted her. Already, this mortal was annoying.

" As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, my father is in grave danger. He has already paid for his crimes. My older brothers, Nari and Narfi have been ripped apart of his own eyes. His own flesh and blood. " Hel continued, glaring at Nick.

" That is not a proper punishment. " Natasha spoke up. She was annoying too.

" Not to mention he was tortured, raped and had his mouth sown shut for about... six months? " Hel added, glaring at everyone in the room.

" Hel! My father did not do that! That was not his punishment! " Thor tried to intervene, but was only held back.

" That all-father would do whatever it takes to torture my brothers and I, Thor! He threw us over a fucking gate, do you not remember that? ! " Hel shouted, forgetting everyone else in the room. " For thinking I resembled my mother, he threw me into Nifelhiem! He chained my brother to a pole and threw Jormungardr here! Odin is the real monster! " Hel shouted, her voice cracking. Tears welled up into her eyes as she quickly went back to her quarter's, slamming the door shut.

Dammit, she had cried in front of people. In front of mortals no less! Hel was not a monster... She was her father's daughter... A trickster and a death goddess. Not some crybaby who lived in the past! Ugh, the mortals were getting to her.

Steve took his chance and told them he would go console her. Considering everyone else would not. Nick Fury didn't like the idea of it, but let the Captain go. Steve knocked on her door and heard a mumbled, " Come in. " Steve silently walked in and then saw her sitting on her bed. She blinked up at him and tried wiping away her tears. " I never... caught your... name. " She spoke softly, breaking down slightly. Steven grabbed a chair and sat in front of her. He gently wiped away her tears. " Steve Rogers or Captain America. Which ever you like. " Steve smiled and then saw her smile too.

" I think Steve will work. " Hel whispered, smiling softly again. She definitely was a total different person from yesterday. " I was in a bad mood yesterday. Sorry for threatening you. " Hel spoke softly, closing her eyes. Steve shook his head, looking into her bright green eyes. " Everyone has their days... Yesterday seemed to be one of them. " Steve spoke, chuckling.

" Yo! Steve, Nick wants to come in. " Steve looked at the door then glanced at Hel. She glared at the door and turned away. " Uh... Sure. " Steve stood and straightened himself.

" Steve, do you believe that Loki deserves to be rescued? " Steve swallowed and then opened his mouth. In truth, he wasn't so sure. But now he was. " Everyone deserves a second chance sir. If Hel says he has lived his punishment, he should be rescued. " Steve nodded in agreement to his own words.

Nick looked at him and then looked at Hel. " Fine then. " Leaving shortly, Steve glanced at Hel. She was silently crying again. Not exactly sure what to do, Steve gently placed his hand on her fragile shoulder. Hel looked up at his caring eyes and then smiled through her tears. " Thank you... " She whispered and then closed her eyes, falling asleep for a nap. Steve silently took his leave and headed back to where the others were.

Everyone looked at her except Thor. He wasn't there. " Where is Thor? " Steve asked, blinking slightly. " He went back to Asgard for a while, to get some recruits. " Steve then nodded. Nick looked annoyed though. He didn't want to save a criminal. But he had too apparently. " Whenever Thor returns, set out. " Nick said to everyone in the room and then turned, heading back to the elevator.

Once he was gone, everyone looked at Steve. " So how did it go, lover boy? " Tony asked with an undeniable smirk on his face. Steve blushed lightly and then regained his composure. " I am no lover boy... She's fine. Just emotional today. She's sleeping now. " Steve explained and then flinched his gaze away. " Uh-huh, sure. " Tony spoke, starting to head to the elevator. " Now who wants to get some lunch? " Tony grinned and watched as everyone piled in the elevator. Holding it open, Tony looked at Steve.

" ... I-I think I'll stay here. In case she wakes up. " Steve spoke, nodding to them. Tony rolled his eyes and smirked. " See you later then, lover boy~ "

" I'm not her lover! " Steve exclaimed, trying to hide the fact that there was a blush on his face.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? c: Hel doesn`t have much of a proper personality... She is my own version of course. ^ ^; Bi-polar is one of her personality traits though. o wo; So she'll jump around the emotion/personality different days. Until next time ~ :3**


	4. Action

**Welcome back ~ :3 This chapter focuses on Hel and Tony. As any other story, Tony is sent to babysit her. C: Poor Tony... Forewarning, I suck at writing action scenes. D:**

* * *

" We need to test her. " Test her? What for? Tony looked at Director Fury. He was called in earlier after everyone had left his house.

" Test her for what? Battle? " Tony raised an eyebrow before staring at the files that Director Fury had in his hand. " Thought I told everyone, that I hate to be handed things? " Tony asked as Nick shoved her file into his hands. Opening it, he blinked.

" Tony, you need to look after her. If something happens to her, it will be your fault. " Fury spoke sternly, glaring at Tony with fierceness in his eye. But why him? Why wouldn't be someone else's fault?

" I don't get it, why would it be my fault? " Tony frowned, pouting ever so slightly. He hated this idea. He hated it. He didn't want to look after Loki's daughter! Even though she was rather hot... NO! Stop with those thoughts! Tony gave an agitated look and then shook his head. " Fine, I'll look after the little brat. "

" I am not brat, Anthony Stark, you are. " Fury and Tony turned around to come face to face with Hel. Nick looked at her and glared. " How'd you get up on the Helicarrier? " Nick exclaimed, obviously annoyed. " And don't say plane, because we're in the middle of the ocean, young lady. " Was he trying to be father like? He was failing, that was for sure.

Hel let out a dry laugh. " My brother took me. After I promised him a sailor or two. " Hel smirked and walked towards them gracefully. " Besides, I promised him after this, so-called ' mission. ' " Quoting the word, mission, Hel tapped a nail on Tony's suit. " Heh, I'll have fun. I promise not to kill...~ " Drawling out her words, Hel walked off to explore.

Director Fury gave Tony a look before shoving him slightly. " Remember your mission, Stark. "

Tony only scoffed before tossing Hel's empty file on the table. Running after her, he jogged until he was standing at her side. " I've been given the role of babysitting you. " Hel laughed lightly and smirked. " Oh? That Nick Fury really has it out for me, does he not? " Hel asked, chuckling as she had a mood swing. Tony looked at her and then grabbed her shoulder. " Look, I don't like you. I'm doing it because Director Fury ordered me to. "

Hel looked at him like he was crazy. " I am a death goddess, Anthony Stark. Not a love machine. " Hel smirked and continued walking away.

* * *

Later, Thor returned but protested with Director Fury not to go just yet. Odin was still working on find Loki and gathering his armies. The Avengers were notified and Thor requested that Hel return with him. She declined, seeing that she still needed to be ' tested ' upon. Director Fury had agreed that she needed to stay and advised that Stark was going to look after Hel.

Later that day...

" Hel, swing to the left! No! Your left! Not me! " Hel was blindfolded and soon ripped it off as she was pronounced done. " Congrats on passing the test! Welcome to the... " A loud explosion was heard and helicarrier's alarms went off. " Intruders! Everyone to the planes! " An agent looked inside and shouted at Hel and Stark. " ... " Hel heard hissing and a chill raised her arm hairs. Hel picked up her scythe and ran out of the testing room and began running towards she heard the explosion.

" _Well, well, well... If it isn't Hel._ " That voice... Swiftly turning on her heels, Hel came face to face with Thanos. " You... If you are behind my father's capture, I swear...! " Hel's anger raised as Thanos only laughed. " _Afraid not. I'm here for something else... You._ " Raising her scythe, Hel swung and Thanos grabbed the blade. " _Little daughter of tricksters, I imagined far more from you._ " He spoke, tossing her out into the open ocean. The weight of the blade was sinking her and she struggled for air. Even though she lived underground, didn't mean she didn't need to breath. Closing her eyes, she waited. Waited for her brother to magically appear and save her.

" **_You really are helpless, sister._** " Jormungardr's voice echoed in her mind as she continued sinking. Soon she hit something and was starting to raise above the waters. Hitting the surface, she opened her bright green eyes and looked at her savoir. " Jorry! " Hel exclaimed in happiness, sea water dripping from her hair and onto her brother's head. " Thank you... Now if you want, Thanos need some form of punishment. " Hel spoke as she was lowered onto the helicarrier. Thanos walked out and saw her. " _Who is this? Your pet snake?_ "

" Heh, seems you do not understand. This is my brother, Jormungardr. Ready for your punishment, Thanos? " Disappearing, Hel was suddenly in the air, bringing down her scythe. Thanos barely missed as to where he now had a cut over his eye. He closed his bleeding eye and Hel grinned eerily. " Some warlord you are... " Jormungardr opened his mouth and was ready to bite into Thanos. " **_May I kill him now Hel?_** " Hel shook her head and grabbed Thanos's neck. " You picked the wrong target. " Squeezing his neck until the life was sinking out his eyes, Hel crushed his neck, flesh and blood splattering all over her gown and skin.

Blood all over her hands, Hel looked at her hands and then looked at her brother. " He's... all yours. " Hel wheezed slightly, taking a few steps. It had been ages since she had to come to earth and killed something with her own hands. Jormungardr hissed as S.H.I.E.L.D agents began shooting at him. " Hel! " Hearing a voice, she looked to her left. " Heh... " She then collapsed to her knees. She had used so much magic during her training that the last amount was to kill a god. Which took a lot of strength and will-power. " I'm fine... I just need... " Falling forward as she closed her heavy eyelids, Hel was soon caught by someone.

Anthony Stark. He caught her only because he was her ' babysitter. ' If he failed, so did his reputation. Or his position in S.H.I.E.L.D...

* * *

Hours later, Hel awoke in a bright room with some kind of devices hooked up on her. " Stark, explain this. " Hel growled, reaching for the nearest thing she could use as a weapon. It was obvious she didn't have her scythe near her as Tony was the one holding it. " Just testing the magic in your scythe. Oh and you were exhausted, so I put you on my bed. " Bed? Were they... " We're still on the Helicarrier if you're wondering. " So... What did he mean by _his_ bed? Shaking her head, Hel ripped the painful wires out of her body. " I figured you would do that. " He said, not looking at her as he continued to toy with her scythe.

Glaring slightly, Hel stood and walked over to him and grabbed her scythe. " Where are my living situations? " Hel asked softly, looking up at Tony. He looked at her and then sighed. " With me unfortunately. You can sleep on the floor. " The floor? ! Hel narrowed her eyes before huffing slightly. " Fine. " She spoke, finding a spot on the floor which was all the way in a corner. She set her scythe down and sat down, leaning against the walls. " You've done your mission perfectly so far, Anthony Stark. " Hel spoke and then Tony glanced at her. " Have I? You could have died from lack of oxygen earlier. I didn't dive after you. From my point of view, I failed. "

Hel only chuckled softly. " From my point of view, you did what you could. Plus my brother aided me. Like I wished he had. " Tony gave her a surprised look. Sure he heard about Jormungardr before, but... Seeing it in the flesh is something else. " What the hell? ! That serpent was your brother? ! Loki must have screwed a lot of women to get that thing to come out! " Hel narrowed her eyes and appeared in front of him within the next few seconds. Grabbing his shirt, she holstered him up in the air. " Do not EVER insult my mother again! Father loved the TWO women he laid with before they died! " Hel shouted, breaking his window.

Tony grabbed her hand and started to peel away her bawled up fist from his shirt. " Okay, okay, I won't assume. Just put me down. " Tony spoke, glaring down at her. Ugh, if only Pepper was here. He'd have her calm this child down. " Look, just calm down. You don't want to get on Director Fury's bad side... If he has one. " Hel glared at him but harshly pushed him away as she grabbed her scythe and walked out the door. " Do not bother following me mortal. " She obviously was in a bad mood. Women.

* * *

Hel managed to get outside by setting illusions on every security camera. She sighed and laid her head on the metal carrier and slid down. The night air was cold and freezing... The way she loved it. Of course, one would think that being stuck in a frozen wasteland, no one would love it. But even the warmth of the sun could get quite tiresome after a few days in it.

" _Are you okay, Hel?_ " She heard a voice in her head and she opened her eyes. It wasn't Jormungardr's voice. Maybe it was Fenrir? No, Fenrir's was deeper. Maybe it was...

" _Father, is that you?_ " Hel asked in her mind, closing her eyes with a small smile on her face.

" _Yes, it is me. I do not have much time however. The frost giants have me._ " Frost giants? Why would they have him?

" _They have me because they want to get to you, my darling._ " Hel frowned suddenly and furrowed her eyebrows. Why? Could it be...?

" _But father, I have to save you. I cannot just leave you there._ " Hel spoke back finally and sighed.

" _Just don't let _him_ see you._ " Hel heard before waiting on another comment. The magic must have cut off. Sighing and resting her head on the carrier, she closed her green eyes. " I'll find you father... Do not worry. " She whispered to herself before standing. She had to clear her head more. Snapping her fingers, she was in a new ball gown. A brighter green, close to the color lime, at the top. It was strapless and near the bottom, it had designs of skulls and death. Fixing it slightly, she headed back inside.

Walking down the hallway, she overheard something and then heard her name. Listening closely to the voices, it seemed to be Stark and Nick Fury. Setting an illusion, she sneaked in without being noticed. It was like she was invisible. She gently walked over until she was closer to the both of them.

" Hel doesn't need to be babysat Director Fury, she's too ill-tempered! " Blame her father for that one, Tony.

" It does not matter. I am still suspicious of her. She could easily be fooling us. " Well, she could be. But this was for her father, so highly doubtful there.

" Your mission will change once we get Loki and have him arrested. " Arrested? Why were they going to arrest her father? She told them that he's done enough!

" It better change. I need a beer. " Tony growled before nearly bumping into her.

" Why will my father be Arrested? " Hel's voice echoed in the room and it made Tony stop in his tracks. " Tell me. Was his punishment not enough for you to believe? " Hel let go of the illusion and she glared at Director Fury.

" How long were you listening? " Fury asked, glaring right back with his decent eye.

" It does not matter. I do not approve of you thinking I am setting you all up. I do not care if you are suspicious. Like I said a few days ago, the faster we find my father, the faster you won't need me. " A hint of sadness was in her voice. " The faster I can look after my underworld and decide your fates. " Hel hissed out and soon walked out. Back to that so called room with Anthony Stark. She wanted to be back home... Back to where she actually felt wanted. At least people actually loved her there... Okay, it was only her uncle Thor and her father that loved her, but that was besides the point. All she wanted was to be loved. That's all.

Just to be loved...


	5. Filler

**I love the reviews guys! 8D Okay, this chapter is a filler chapter. Not important to the story. I`m having major writer`s block right now so... I`ll do my best. Might be two different scenarios in one chapter. SO, ITS BASICALLY THE END OF THE STORY BUT IN THE VERY BEGINNING. YAY SPOILERS. Like an extra chapter or some shit in the future. I`ll shut up now.**

* * *

The long haired goddess of the underworld sat on her throne. It had been at least five years since she last saw Tony and Steve. She picked up the device that Stark claimed he made personally for her. It came from the mortal world after all. He also gave her a set of... ' ear-buds ' or whatever they were called. Putting both of them in her ear, she picked her favorite song, Distance by Christina Perri. Hearing the instruments playing, she sighed gently. Maybe it was time for another visit?

Gathering all the magic she had, she arrived at Stark Tower's lab. She figured he must of been either on a mission or upstairs. " Jarvis? " She called out, hoping to hear a response from the AI system.

" Miss Hel? Do you want me to tell Tony that you're here? "

Hel shook her head but then spoke up. " No, I... Is he here? " She asked softly as possible, almost in a whisper.

" No miss. He should be with Miss Pepper at the moment. " Pepper Potts. That mortal that thought Hel was in love with Tony at first. But that was at first.

" Is anyone else here? " Hel just had to ask before she walked around a bit, looking at Tony's desk for a moment. " Just Steve Rogers, miss. " Hel smiled.

" Thank you Jarvis. " Hel spoke and began traveling upstairs, not making a sound on the floor. It was like she was never there. It was night time now and Hel could tell that it was close to nearly eight pm.

" Hel...? Is that... you? " Hel heard a voice behind her and she turned, facing a shirtless Steve. He then looked at his chest then back at her, a full fledged blush appearing on his cheek. " Ahem, l-let me get a... uhm shirt. Yeah a shirt. " He fumbled over his words before disappearing quickly into one of the rooms. Hel silently followed and saw a picture of a woman on the night stand. A pinch of jealously strung on her heart and she ignored it as she stepped in. " H-Hel? " Steve gulped and glanced at the picture. He blinked, not understanding what was wrong.

" ... I see you replaced my love. Figures. No one would love me... a monster. " Hel whispered and turned on her heel, soon exiting until she was in Tony's lab again. She stopped and took a few deep breaths. " Jarvis... I do not mean to peak, but what are these notes? They seem like they are... related to me. " Hel spoke as she found a bunch of notes with him trying to make an iron man suit that could survive the underworld. " Well, I cannot exactly tell you... May I advise you Miss, Tony is heading towards the lab now. " Shit. Hel made a beeline towards a corner so she could set up an illusion and make it like no one was here.

Just as Tony flipped on the light, he could tell something was off. " Jarvis, has anyone been here recently? " The AI system didn't answer. Steve came down after that question and panted a bit from running around trying to find Tony. " To - Tony... Hel, she's... "

" Right here. " Hel spoke up, dismissing the illusion. She walked forward and into the light. " Seems both of you have moved on. Especially you, _playboy_. " The look in her eyes was clear. Sadness and a broken heart. Tony stepped forward and Hel took a step back. " Don't take another _STEP_ Stark. " Her voice came out as a venom dripping hiss. Anger in her voice and a broken heart in her soul... If she had one.

" I never stopped loving you Hel... " Tony spoke up, trying to see if that would change her emotions. " Cut the shit, Stark. You never loved me. You played me like Steve did. " At that point, Tony getting angry while Steve was looking away. He hadn't meant to fall in love with some other girl but... she was related to his first lover.

" I did! I did love you and I still do! If you weren't such a coldhearted bitch like your father, maybe you'd believe me! " Shit stark, why did you have to involve Loki into this mess? That wasn't the way to win her heart back... if she ever had one. Well, what they shared five years ago, it sure seemed like she had one.

Hel stiffened and didn't move and inch. She opened her mouth to say something before she took another step back. At that moment she vanished, scythe in hand. Arriving shortly at the beach, she sat down on one of the rocks before starting to cry. " **_Who upset you?_** " Jormungardr rose from underneath the waves and put his giant head on the rather huge rock formation. He flickered his poisonous tongue and Hel lowered her gaze. " It does not matter... They do not love me as much as I thought. You should return to the ocean's depths before someone sees you brother. " Her bright emerald green eyes were dull and Hel wasn't in much a mood to messed with. Maybe if she contacted her father... But that would only make matters worse. Anyone else from her family would make it worse... There wasn't really anyone she could ever count on than Tony or Steve. But she was angry at them, right? Right. Sighing softly, she buried her head in her knees.

" I'm sorry Hel... " Hearing Tony's voice, she looked at Jormungardr and shooed him off. Hel stood and narrowed her eyes as she glanced at him. Tony came alone. He wasn't in a suit either, pitiful. Hel turned and glared at Tony. " Sorry is not good enough Stark. " She stated, growling nearly. " I'm only mortal Hel. I can't always please you... Or visit you. All I can do is think about you and wish you were with me. I do love you Hel. It literally was hell when you weren't in my bed. Or anywhere near me... Look, we got off on the wrong start today. May I have the privilege of starting over? " Tony gave a sheepish smile as Hel lifted her lips into a slight smile. It was gone the next few seconds, but Tony saw it. " Hey, did you know that it's america's birthday? Not Steve's, but this America. " Tony tried to see the smile again.

That smile that would always twist his stomach and heart in the most romantic way possible. Tony wasn't a masochist or anything... Just he loved how she was _his_ world. In a way of course. Her long hair was a bit shiny from the beach hotel lights. Her green eyes reflected from the beach hotel lights as well. Her bi-polar personality turned him on so much in the past, Tony just had to ask himself. Why wasn't he turned on yet? Oh god, maybe he really was losing his touch with girls. " Look, the fireworks are about to start. " He assumed she knew what those were from the one Stark Expo she went too. Lots of fireworks there.

" Care to remind me what those are again, _Tony?_ " Damn that seductive voice of hers.

Tony casual walked over to her, trusting her ever so slightly. " Well, that depends on what I do. " He spoke rather proud of his comeback.

But Hel had expected more, so she took a step in a striding formation towards him. " Oh? I was expecting something more... Something that involved a bed, a few drinks and maybe you could fix your sentence? " Hel spoke, her eyes flashing as fireworks went off in the background.

" Oh I'm sorry... something _we_ could do? Is that better for your sweet ears? " Tony was just having fun now. If only he had his suit, he could carry her and fly back to his room.

" What about Steve? " What the perfect question to ruin their moment.

" We could send him off to his place. He was just staying the night because of someone but that someone was taken by Pepper. " Hel looked confused by Tony's answer.

" Pepper's daughter, Amanda. It's not mine before you assume. " Tony defended himself, carefully wrapping his arms around Hel's waist.

" I? Pray tell why I would assume? " Hel smirked and gave an eerie grin. Tony grinned and then picked her up, her legs around his waist and Hel wrapped her arms around his neck. A firework exploded from behind them and Hel kissed Tony softly on the lips, until Tony made it more passionate and needy. Hel continued kissing him until she pulled away so she could breath.

" Shall we continue elsewhere, Mr. Stark? " Hel asked seductively in Tony's ear and Tony smirked.

" Of course, Ms. Hel. " Stark grinned and placed him down, tapping his wrists and the Iron Man suit was on immediately.

" Shall we go enjoy our evening then? " Tony asked before her eyes widened and she fidgeted away.

Tony turned and saw Steve holding a few flowers. He looked so brokenhearted. Tony looked between Hel and Steve before he started to speak, " I`ll meet you there Hel. " He took off and Hel looked down. " I'm so sorry- "

" Save it. " Steve cut her off and then turned around, throwing the flowers into the water. Hel frowned and raced up to him, gently hugging him from behind. " It is really hard loving two guys Steve... In the end, I would rather pick someone that did not love someone else. " Hel let go as Steve slowly turned to her. " Can we still be friends? If this other girl loves you back and treats you better than I do to you, then take her instead of me. I would rather you be happy than alone. " Hel continued and watched Steve smile and nod. " You really are a nice boy Steve, that is one good quality I love about you. " Hel said before looking at him. " Visit her tonight... I need to do some... ' Fonduing ' with Stark. "

Steve got the reference and blushed. " I understand... I-I'll go to her tonight. "

" Good man, Steve. " Hel smiled and picked up her scythe as she walked off, disappearing shortly after.

* * *

**I honestly have no idea for the next chapter, so bare with me. D; Hope you liked the filler/future chapter. C: Till next time ~**


	6. Nedra

**Chapter 6 is here~ :3 I fear this will be majorly OOC. D: So sorry... Writer's block hasn't poofed just yet. Deeply sorry you had to wait. D: I am warning you now, if you do not appreciate Thunderfrost, I suggest you leave now. o no;**

* * *

Hel walked down the Bifrost, her dress dragging just a bit. She had been staying at Tony's house in Malibu until she met Pepper Potts. Tony's girlfriend and CEO of his company. They had a fight, after that mortal thought that Tony was cheating on her with Hel, when Hel stepped in and tried to correct her. Hel almost killed her but Tony stepped in just in time to break it up.

Glaring at Heimdall, she noticed he was glaring at her as well. " Come on Hel. " Thor spoke, taking her hand gently and Hel blinked softly. Being lead to the throne room, she saw her ' grandfather ' sitting on his throne. " Hel... It is nice to see how you have grown. " Odin spoke, standing and Thor looked at his niece. " Wish I could say the same to you, ' all-father. ' " Hel sneered, crossing her arms and looking away. " Now, I shall lead you to where you can think in peace. I wish for you to contact your father, Loki. " Hel rolled her eyes before sighing.

" Alright fine. " Hel muttered, letting Odin lead her to a quiet room. Guards at the door, Hel had to take note of that. " Thank you. " Hel spoke as she walked in and sat in one of the chairs, trying to contact her father. With not much success... However, soon she was knocked out and dragged elsewhere.

* * *

Loki was sitting in his bed again and he yawned. It had been awhile since he had taken a visit to Midgard. The frost giants had let him free. It was odd, but something must have happened with Hel. Throwing his legs over the side, he walked out from his apartment window and looked at the city of New York. He looked up in the clouds and could spot the Helicarrier. Smirking silently to himself, he transported himself to the outside as soon he was dressed and had his spear in one hand disguised as a cane like staff.

Loki could hear someone in his head, itself sounding fuzzy and then a female voice. It was his daughter, but wasn't she here? That's why he came here... He told the frost giants to check Midgard for her. Unless they figured out where she would go. Eyes widening, he ran down the sidewalk and to central park. Surely those stupid people of S.H.I.E.L.D would spot him there, right? Right. They always would, no matter what they did...

* * *

" Sir, Loki is in central park. He doesn't seem to be doing anyway, what shall we do? " An agent woke him up to tell him that? Great. " Dispatch Thor and retrieve him. " A strong mumbled voice spoke. " Right away, Director Fury. " The agent raced down to the meeting room and spotted Thor. " Thor, you're being dispatched to central park. Loki has been spotted. " All the heads of the Avengers raised and looked at Thor. Thor blinked before narrowing his eyes. Something was wrong. Knowing Loki, he wouldn't shove himself out in the open like his. Something was definitely wrong. " I willll be there shortly. " Giving a glance to the others, he soon headed off to find Loki.

After making his presence known, Thor spotted Loki sitting on a bench, holding on tightly to his staff-cane. Thor walked over and looked down at Loki. " Where is she? " Thor had to think. She who? Oh, his niece? " In Asgard. " Loki gave a growl and then stood up abruptly, ready to destroy something. " No! She is not there! She was kidnapped! I just know she was! " Loki shouted, distress in his voice. He obviously was worried deeply for his only daughter. It was present in his voice and the way he was acting.

Blinking silently, Thor looked up at the sky then at Loki. " Well, if she is not in Asgard, where would she be? Her home? Jotunhiem?- " " SHE WAS THEIR TARGET THOR! NOT ME! SHE IS _THEIR_ TARGET! " Loki shouted, his temper now flaring. His temper could match Odin's if they were both in a bad mood. " Loki, I do not understand... Who is she a target of? " Loki wanted to just strangle Thor. He was an idiot. " Thanos and the frost Giants. Thanos kidnapped me and- "

" He's dead, reindeer games. " Loki's head snapped to the voice and growled nearly. Tony Stark.

" That is impossible! He just threw me onto this Midgardian land, a week ago! " Loki shouted, his hands flexing just slightly.

" Around the same very time he attacked the Helicarrier and was killed by a woman that claims she is related to you and a giant snake! " Tony argued back, Thor stepping back every so slightly.

Loki froze... If Hel killed Thanos, then why was she still being targeted? There had to be someone far more involved, that wanted to being the new god or goddess of the underworld... But who wanted that kind of job? No one... Unless they were a giant wanting power. Which was not very surprising. Loki pursed his lips together as he thought more. " Thor... Thanos was just the front runner. There must be some other person in the back running the show. " Loki spoke to his brother and then looked at Stark. " I'm not here to destroy your precious city, as long as your group agrees to help search for my daughter. " Loki sneered, glaring at the man in armor.

Tony looked at Loki with an un-amused face. " I'm not so sure everyone will agree, but I can ask. First, come with us. "

Loki glared but looked at his ' brother ' and then at Stark. " Fine. "

* * *

" You're asking us to save your daughter for you? You are a criminal. " Of course that one-eyed bastard would say something.

" ... I know that. But, if you do not save her, the frost giants could bring themselves here. Just because I'm somewhat related to them...- "

" You're a frost giant? ! How am I supposed to believe that? " Fury snarled, glaring at Loki who sat in the middle of the powerless room.

" ... If I had my powers, I would show you. " Loki snarled back, crossing his arms over his chest. He was powerless due to this room and it was making him very sleepy actually.

" How will I know you won't try to destroy the city again? " This man was relentless.

Loki yawned and looked at Fury with a bored look on his face. " Because, I don't have an army this time. I simply have a... brother, sons... a daughter. Oh wait... I don't have a daughter. She's being kidnapped at this very moment and is calling out my name! Asking where her father is to save her! " Loki shouted back.

Thor looked through a glass that held him back from Fury and his brother. The rest of the avengers weren't amused by Loki, considering they did not care for him. But Thor he... did. He still cared for his brother. Despite Loki telling him they weren't brothers by blood, Thor still treated him as if he were. No matter how many wrong things Loki did, he would always look past that. Thor walked out of the room and the rest of the avengers simple looked at him as he passed.

" What if I do say I'll help you? What then? " Loki became silent, as if he was thinking. " You can do whatever the Hell you mortals desire. Burn me, cut me, destroy me... Whatever you please! Just do not... _DO NOT_... Let my daughter know. " Loki snarled just as Thor burst into the room. " Do not harm my brother. He is of Asgard, you harm him, you lose me. " Thor barked at Fury, his temper growing by the second.

Fury looked at Thor then at Loki. " Fine. I'll assemble the avengers and rescue your daughter. But only this one time. " Loki smirked and then soon frowned as he felt even more drained. He was feeling rather lazy and tired all of the sudden. That's when he realized, Fury injected something into his system. " I'm going to kill the one you follow... " Loki said before passing out in Thor's arms.

* * *

The frost giants brought a body back to their new leader, Nedra. A frost qiant queen that seeked to be the ruler of Nifelhiem, Helhiem and once again, Jotunhiem. But one little problem. Hel was their current leader. The death goddess of the underworld. Rumors held she could not die since she was already half dead... But Nedra wanted to prove them wrong. She did not care if she became the new goddess of the underworld. She wanted power and lots of it. So killing Hel would grant her the power she needed in the realms she would control. " Finally she's arrived... Took you buffoons long enough. " Nedra had a deep and seductive voice with a hint of ice.

Kicking the girl to wake her up, Nedra watched as she returned to a normal state. She was half skeleton and half skin. So the rumors were true... She was half dead. " Get up you pathetic goddess. " Nedra spoke, kicking Hel again.

Hel groaned, opening her eyes... Or eye. She was in Jotunhiem... But why? Looking up at the strange frost giant, she glared. " Oh, its you. The bitch that thinks she'll take over my realms. " Two frost giants roughly pulled on her hair and made Hel stand. Groaning, she was forced to look at Nedra.

" You think you're so smart... I'll tell you something. " Nedra paused, as if she was thinking on what to say.

" I'll tell you something, Nedra. Do not mess with the Asgardians and my father. He will make sure you will fall into my realm... " Hel replied before Nedra slapped in on her skinned cheek.

" Do not be such a smart ass, Hel! I will not fall into your father's hands! " Man, she was really dumb. All talk, no brains. With that, Hel rolled her eye. " I did not mean it like that, you imbecilic buffoon. My father will kill you with his own hands and your soul will become my servant. Even if you are his half-sister. " Yes, Laufey had another before Loki. Nedra, the top notch, soon to be queen. Until Hel's mother came along and had all her children, including Hel and was deemed queen. Before Nedra became so jealous and killed her in front of Hel and her other children.

" You may be my niece, but do not think my half brother will be able to kill a frost giantess that easily. " Yup, she was an idiot. " Send her to the dungeons. " With that said, Hel was soon dragged and tossed into a cell. At least it wasn't a magic draining cell. So she could maybe contact her father? Yeah, that might work.

" _Hel, can you hear me?_ " That voice... It was her brother, Fenrir.

Hel blinked silently before answering, " _Yes, I can hear you... What is wrong?_ " Hel had to ask. Was he in trouble? He had to be... He never contacted her unless he was in trouble.

" _Something is coming to my island... It is not the all-father. It is a frost giantess... Help me._ " Nedra... What was she going to do with her brothers? Hel began to panic, fretting that Nedra might actually kill Fenrir or manipulate him to work on her side. Hel felt troubled. Escape and lead to her quick brother's death? Or wait and slowly watch her brother die? Ugh, it was a horrible and tough choice. Oh she hoped her father was on his way to save her and Fenrir...

* * *

**Yus, Nedra is an OC. Had to come up with her quickly, so she doesn't exactly have a personality yet. But I hope my writer's block will disappear soon~ :3**


	7. Bait

**Here's chapter 7. o u o Do hope you enjoy it. c; I do apologize that this chapter is late and quite shorter than the others. ;**

* * *

Loki paced around the room he was given. Memories flooded his head as remember the birth of his children Fenrir, Jormungardr and finally Hel. Holding her small body in his arms and laughing with his lover, Angrboda. But everything soon happened at once. He lost his children, his lover and he confronted Odin. Odin only seemed to erase those memories and Loki went back to his life. But once those memories came back after he landed on Midgardian lands for the first time, he hated Odin and Thor even more. But when he returned to Asgard, he was nearly sentenced to death after he literally tried to kill Odin in front of everyone. But Thor stepped in and tried to calm Loki down. Looking at the mirror as he soon collapsed on the bed that was given to him, more memories flooded his vision.

_" Daddy, daddy! Look! It is a... Daddy? What is wrong? " Noticing her father's upset look, Hel put down the baby creature she found and went over to her father's side, tugging at his clothing. Loki looked down at his daughter and smiled softly as he picked her up. " Nothing to worry about darling. Just some daddy stuff he has to take care of. Run inside and go play with your brothers, alright? " Hel nodded and giggled as she ran inside. Loki looked in the horizon and could see Odin and Thor walking towards his home..._

Loki snapped himself out of that memory and shook his head softly as he heard a knock at the door. " Come in. " He wiped away any tears and saw it was the blonde oaf, Thor. " Sorry to bother you brother, but we're ready to head to Asgard and figure what happened to Hel. " _Asgard._ That place was worse than any Helheim known. He sighed and gathered his senses. Thor was still there and then slowly entered. " Loki, if you are worried of father- " Thor was pushed to the side and Loki stormed out. Thor only shook his head and followed suit after his brother.

After walking down a few hallways, they both walked outside to see the other Avengers. All of them glared at Loki except for Tony who was looking away. All of them grabbed a part of Thor and Loki sighed and hooked his arm in with his brother's. He highly regretted it, but soon all of them were greeted by the all-father. Loki glared and looked away as he unhooked himself from Thor. Odin noticed Loki and softened his eye. " Loki... We're looking everywhere for her, you know that. " Loki only scoffed.

" Obviously you aren't trying hard enough if you haven't found a decent location to start looking. " Loki spoke as he and Thor soon walked past the all-father. Thor grinned and Loki simply looked away and at the rainbow bridge. Soon they had disappeared from everyone else's view. After greeting everyone inside, they went into a different room. " Thor, what if we never find her? " Loki whispered as they were in a more private room now. " We will brother. You are not the only the only that misses her. " Thor stated, sighing softly. " ... I suppose so. "

* * *

Hel sat on the cot they gave her and she blinked, wishing she could contact her father. She looked at her hand and turned it, slowly, into a fist. " Well, well... Miss Hel got herself caught! " Hel knew that voice. " Is that how you treat your granddaughter, Laufey? " It was his spirit, but him nonetheless. She looked up at him with one eye and then glared. " The least you could do is stop being an ass. " Laufey grinned and floated over to her, cupping her bony cheek.

" _You'll learn your place like your father has learned his._ "

His spirit disappeared and Hel flinched when she heard and saw the guards unlocking her cell. " Oh look, what a pleasant surprise. " It was Nedra at Hel's cell door. Nedra only smirked and walked in. " It seems there is some people here to share your cell. Toss him in. " Hel looked up and saw it was Stark. " S - Stark? " He looked at her weirdly and then tripped, falling to the ground. Hel reached down to touch him but he squirmed away.

" Don't touch me, you monster! "

Hel flinched back and watched Nedra leave. " Stark... It is me, Hel. Or at the very least, my true form. " She whispered, looking at the injured man. He had frost bite but his arc reactor was still glowing. " Stark, really... " She frowned as he backed away from her.

" I don't believe you! "

This wasn't Stark... What did they do to him?

* * *

Five hours earlier...

" Wait, wait, wait... I'm being used as _bait_? WHY? ! "

" Because, believe it or not, you don't have a superpower and your arc reactor won't work on them. "

" Loki, be nice. "

" That bastard could never be nice. "

" SILENCE! "

Everyone shut their mouths. Thor took a deep breath and then looked at Tony. " You will have to be our ' bait ' Man of Iron. Your feelings have changed Stark. Hel is in danger and you would go against what you said before? Hel needs everyone... " Thor trailed off as Loki stood and strolled over to him.

" Brother, may I remind you... She just needs me. I'm sure she's... "

" Fine! I'll go! " Tony grabbed his gear and walked out of the room. His eyes narrowed. How dare Thor mention his feelings towards the brat. Giving a scoff, he headed to his room before seeing something in the corner of his eye. " Oh shit... " He was then knocked out and the frost giants disappeared with Stark in their arms.

Soon enough, he was being tortured by Nedra herself. " Anthony Stark... Do you really believe in the girl that claims she's really Loki's daughter? " Damn, those drugs they gave him... Everything was so blurry and something made him believe what the ugly hag was saying. " A pity then... I'll make you forget all about her... " A cold and icy hand was placed on his forehead and he screamed.

* * *

**Okay, this is shorter than I wanted, but I kinda want to get on with the story. ; Since i`ve been ignoring this for a while... REVIEWS ARE LOVED! 8D**


End file.
